pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Obsidian
Player character. Pre-Game : Drake (or Drake Jr. as he is actually named) was a spunky and rambunctious child. His father (Drake Sr.) was a notable gym leader. He taught Drake what he knew about fighting. Drake Jr.'s parents saw that Drake Jr. had something special about him. Abilities that they recognized needed to be nurtured rather than squelched and ignored. Because of this, his father gave him Ralts when he was 8. The two were inseparable after that. With Ralts by his side, the two worked together to harness their fighting and psychic abilities. Drake developed into an aura user and could begin sensing those around him in ways others in his village could not. Drake's mother was an explorer. She ventured all over the world researching and discovering new parts of the world. After one of her expeditions, she brought back a gift from Sinnoh. She gave Drake his second pokemon, a Piplup, who quickly became friends with Ralts and Drake. The three could not have been closer. Several years passed. Drake was becoming stronger and he was on the verge of breaking through and being a true aura user. That was when it happened. The world was not a safe and happy place everywhere. There had been a war waging between two factions and unfortunately it spilled over into the Orange Islands. Drake doesn’t remember much of that day, but he remembers he had been outside training and playing with Ralts and Piplup when the sky got darker. Explosions could be heard off in the distance and then he saw a massive fire rushing towards his town. The explosions got closer and closer. That’s the last thing Drake remembers. He woke up in the middle of the town, everything was destroyed. Not one person had been spared. Except for him. He doesn’t know how he was alive, but somehow Ralts and Piplup were still right there beside him. The look those two gave Drake when they all woke up was enough to break anyone’s heart. Drake went around town trying to find anyone who might have made it. But as he sifted through the rubble nothing was left. He went back to his home to find it leveled to the ground. All he found was a box with his name on it. Inside were some keepsakes his parents had collected and a Pokeball with a card next to it that said “Drake’s Birthday Present”. It appears that his parents were going to give him another Pokémon. He took it with him. There wasn’t much left to try and save, there was a little food, water, and money lying around, but not much. He spent the next few nights in shock. He and his Pokémon cried almost every night as they wandered around trying to make sense of it all. That moment is when Drake began to change. Current Events : TL:DR - Killed some guys, jynxed some bitches, made some money. STREET4LYFE. -Became quick friends with Felix Magnon. Although, Drake probably wasn't the best influence on Felix. -Began getting referred to as the Vermillion Slasher after "allegedly" (okay, so actually) killing another teenager and beating another one near death. - Personality : After being exposed to the death and destruction of his entire village, Drake became fixated on seeking revenge and hunting down those responsible. He became obsessed, apathetic about anything unrelated to finding out the truth, and did not care who or what he had to get through to find the information he needed. He grew cold, uncaring, blood thirsty. The longer he spent in the world, and being surrounded by new friends, he started to see that not everything was bad. There was evil in the world, and he would do his best to hunt it down, but he began to care about the friends around him. He still took some dark turns, murdering many in cold blood (sometimes brought on from PTSD when being exposed to fire), but he began to do some soul searching to discover where his life was going if he didn't stop. He saw things that could be, and the consequences thereof, and he swore he would find the truth through less violent ways. Relations *FILL IN CHARACTER NAME :::FILL IN RELATIONS TO CHARACTER. Pokemon For more detailed descriptions, see YOUR CHARACTERS NAME's Pokemon. THIS IS ONLY FOR PLAYER CHARACTERS. *EXAMPLE the EXAMPLE Category:Characters